


discarded

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Creativitwins angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe SU movie spoilers, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Song: Drift Away, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, When did Remus get his own tag, dukeceit, not that i'm complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus waits.Deceit waits with him.





	discarded

**Author's Note:**

> written for stop-it-anxiety's fall fic contest, although i'm not sure i want to submit this in particular yet
> 
> prompt: Deceit's Love
> 
> the song is "drift away" from steven universe the movie

_Happily waiting_  
_All on my own_  
_ Under the endless sky_  
_ Counting the seconds_  
_ Standing alone_

"You need to eat, Remus," Deceit says quietly, fiddling with his gloves. Remus shakes his head, gap-toothed smile never changing.

"Roman said he'd be right back," Remus says. "I gotta stay right here if I wanna win."

"Remus, I don't think Roman is coming back-" Deceit starts to say, but it's the wrong thing to say, he knows that immediately. Remus pivots on creaky, too-big boots, smile warping into a snarl.

"He'd _never_ leave me!" Remus declares, his shout making Deceit's ears ring. "We're _brothers_!"

"You're right," Deceit placates, though the lie burns his tongue and makes his eyes water. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. Will you eat if I bring it to you?"

"Sure!" Remus says, back to his happy, energetic self. He bounces in place, his eyes fixated on the thick wooden door Roman disappeared through. "Maybe Roman can share mine!"

"Of course," Deceit says, his voice strained. Remus doesn't seem to notice.

_You keep on turning pages for people who don't care_  
_People who don't care about you_  
_And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there_

"Roman's not coming back, is he?" Remus asks, his voice weary, his shoulders drooping. Deceit places one arm around his shoulders, carefully guiding him away from the door. Remus comes without protesting, casting one last look over his shoulder.

"No," Deceit says, and the truth is just as sharp as a lie. "He's not." Remus smiles at Deceit. It is a watery smile, a wobbly smile, and red and purple stamp the shadows under Remus's eyes, marking his exhaustion.

"I didn't think he was," Remus confesses, almost drunkenly, as Deceit guides him to bed. Deceit's bed, not Remus's. He doesn't trust Remus in his own cracked and broken corner of the imagination, not right now.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Deceit says, pulling Remus's boots off and tucking him into bed. Remus's hand comes up, clasping at his sleeve.

"Stay?" Remus requests, tears finally spilling down worn cheeks.

"Of course," Deceit says, and wraps Remus up in all six of his arms.

Remus cries all night, until he finally drifts into an uneasy sleep.

_Isn't that cool?_  
_And isn't that cruel_  
_And aren't I a fool to have_  
_Happily listened_  
_Happy to stay_

"Why, I'm your Creativity!" Remus proclaims. He doesn't give his brother so much as a glance, slumped at his feet. Even as Logan destroys his hold over Patton and Virgil, he keeps his gaze focused up, on everyone else but Roman.

"You should really make this the norm," Remus confides at the end. "A Thomas sandwich, hold the _Roman_ lettuce. Roman will make you sick!" Pain flashes across Roman's face, for a microsecond, as Remus sinks down, back to the dark side commons, where Deceit waits.

"Remus, how did it go?" Deceit asks. Remus grins, flinging himself into Deceit's many arms, and letting his boyfriend twirl him around. 

"Great, Dee Dee!" Remus chirps. "Thomas should be more _honest_ with himself now."

"How are you?" Deceit questions, holding Remus at arm's length and studying him.

"I don't know," Remus admits. "It was- it was satisfying, hitting Roman with my morningstar, even if his head didn't crack open and I didn't squish his brains like popping a gumball. But-" His shoulders slump. "He never came back," Remus whispers. "Ever."

"No," Deceit says softly. "But I never left."

Remus clings to him as tightly as the octopus he's fascinated by.

"No, you didn't," he agrees. "Thank you, Dee Dee."

A hesitant knock sounds on the door, the one that's lain forgotten since a time neither of them can even remember. Slowly, it creaks open.

"Can I come in?" Roman asks.


End file.
